


Faint Memories

by slushhiii



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Recovered Memories, Swearing, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushhiii/pseuds/slushhiii
Summary: Techno keeps having nightmares of a place where the world is burning, his friends gone, and a pair of white eyes staring right at him. As the voices grow louder, and the pain of betrayal won't go away, Techno keeps wondering why these nightmares seem so familiar, and why it seems so real. But, the biggest question of them all, is why he's having these nightmares, and most of all, why does it feel like a memory that feels so far away?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin (Minecraft) & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Betrayal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Faint Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ack-- this is my first fanfic so it's not really the best right now :P  
> I'm not sure if I should continue this since this is pretty much just practice with my writing skills right now tbh  
> anyway, im excited how this goes (hopefully my writing isn't shit--) :D

Techno looked around him as the world around him was starting to burn down. The whole atmosphere was covered in smoke. Everywhere he stepped there was ashes and the smell of burning corpses were near. He tried pulling out his water bucket, trying to find a way to put the fire out. The bucket was empty.

Then he started to realize, he was all alone, not even his enemies were around to try kill him. He started to worry for Phil, wondering if he was stuck in the fire somewhere. That thought started to worry him more and more that he wasn’t safe, and he wasn’t there to protect him.. Or if he was..

“PHIL WHERE ARE YOU??” He cried into the smoky air, getting worried by the second.

He couldn’t hear anything other than the noise of fire crackling and the voices screaming at him to find Phil. He started running in the burning world around him, desperate to find Phil, to find anyone.

“What is going on???” 

Suddenly as he kept running forward into the flames, he heard the whine of someone nearby.

“help..!” 

Techno immediately knew who it was. He ran towards the voice, desperate to see someone, anyone. As he ran, above the thick smoke he finally saw a part of a building. He couldn’t figure out what it was from, but it felt too familiar.

Techno gasped at the sight, the smell of dead corpses became stronger, and stronger. What haunted Techno the most was seeing Phil under some of the rubble from the broken down buildings.

Trying to ignore some of the other bodies surrounding the broken buildings, he started to run toward Phil. He couldn’t bear seeing this happen to him. His only friend was stuck and he wasn’t there to come help him any sooner.

“PHIL I'M HERE!! PLEASE TELL ME--”

As Techno ran towards Phil as fast as his legs could go, a pair of bright eyes came in between him and Phil. Techno pulled out his sword as the voices in his head grew louder by the second, screaming for blood.

He started to notice that in his inventory he didn’t have any pearls, his gapples were gone, all his potions were gone, and the only thing he had was a golden sword low on durability. Techno finally leaped at the mysterious figure, his vision started to blur from the smoke.

The smoke thickened, making it hard for him to breathe, and suddenly a chunk of the burning building fell on him, making Techno black out as it hit his head.

The voices silenced, leaving Techno in a world of darkness. In the distance he could see the faint figures of 3 people, they felt familiar. Techno started to walk toward them, it felt like he was walking through water.

“Wake up!”

A faint voice in his head called out to him.

“Wake up Techno!”

The voice is growing louder. What is going on.?

“WAKE UP!”

Techno’s eyes shot open. Philza loomed over him, with worry on his face.


End file.
